


i'll call you jaguar if i may be so bold

by radioteeth



Series: kissing ficlet requests <3 [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Nonbinary Show Pony (Danger Days), Other, idk how tha fuck to tag this, t4t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioteeth/pseuds/radioteeth
Summary: “If that’s alright with you, I’m gonna kiss you proper now,” Pony says, setting aside the makeup brush.Poison nods dumbly, their cheeks a bright red, and they lean forward just a little, until their and Pony’s lips meet- properly, this time, makeup completely forgotten.
Relationships: Party Poison/Show Pony (Danger Days)
Series: kissing ficlet requests <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865488
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	i'll call you jaguar if i may be so bold

**Author's Note:**

> 4\. showpoison + an accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.  
> song from jeepster by t rex (thank u pink <3)

Poison closes their eyes as Pony applies the yellow eyeshadow in big, bold strokes, practically smearing it all over their eyelids. It’s certainly  _ bold.  _

“Pony,” Poison whines as they try to open their eyes, and Pony sighs, putting down the yellow in order to pick up the eyeshadow they’d snagged from an abandoned Macy’s.

“Shush, lean forward, relax y’ face,” Pony murmurs, holding the makeup brush steady in their hand. It’s covered in a glittery pink eyeshadow-  _ yes,  _ it’ll clash horribly with Poison’s hair,  _ yes _ , it’s going to look fantastic.

Poison obliges, a little  _ too  _ well, and ends up brushing their lips against the corner of Pony’s mouth. They jerk backwards as soon as they realize what they’ve done, stuttering out an apology, their eyes comically wide. 

Pony laughs. “Pois’ darlin’, you could a’ just asked,” they say, trying to hide their smile. It’s oddly giddy, and Poison thinks that may not have been the worst thing in the world, even if it was an accident.

“I, um,” Poison starts awkwardly, grimacing. “That wasn’t- that was a mistake, kinda…” They don’t know how to explain that they didn’t  _ mean  _ to kiss Pony- they  _ want  _ to, but that was an  _ accident,  _ they were supposed to have a nice confession and a date and maybe a night spent stargazing.

A heavy pause. “That was a mistake?” Pony’s voice seems fainter, the most uncertain Poison’s seen them since they’ve met- it’s  _ jarring,  _ in all honesty, and they can’t seem to shake the way their stomach twists in utter dread.

“N- not a  _ mistake _ .” They try their best to clarify, to salvage the situation before it goes to complete shit. “I, um, it was- I was gonna do it differently, ‘cause I really like you.” A nervous giggle. “But you prob’ly don’t like me back, so it’s okay, I don’t mind too much, I just- I was gonna make it nice when I actually confessed, but that’s kinda out th’ window-”

Poison’s cut off when Pony pokes their mouth- one of the only tried-and-true ways to get them to shut up once they’ve started talking. “Poison, darlin’,” Pony says. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

…  _ Oh _ .

“If that’s alright with you, I’m gonna kiss you proper now,” Pony says, setting aside the makeup brush. 

Poison nods dumbly, their cheeks a bright red, and they lean forward just a little, until their and Pony’s lips meet-  _ properly,  _ this time, makeup completely forgotten.


End file.
